


Awwwww Fudge Me

by CherryFreckles23



Series: What If ...? [5]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Darcy-sitting, Family, Gen, Humour, Kid! Darcy, Tony can't handle the adorable, Warm and Fuzzies, everyone takes turns, kid Darcy is too adorable, what if prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: What if an advanced piece of Asgardian technology that was leant to Jane blew up, and managed to turn Darcy back into an 8 year old?The Avengers decide that Darcy as an adult was a handful but was capable of taking care of herself. As a child with her adult brain they're just a bit concerned for her well being and decide it would be best if they took turns watching over her until Jane can change her back.AKA: ADVENTURES IN DARCY SITTING





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? My first " what if?" That doesn't involve shipping Loki and Darcy together?! Le gasp!
> 
> Just like with the soul-mate AU, I felt compelled to try my hand at Kid!Darcy writing as well. This will have at least 5-6 chapters. I've got them all planned out :D
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I finally found my notes for Baroness Darcia, as well I have finally started on the next chapter for Coincident or Fate. I'm trying to get my stories in working order, but let's face it. I'm terrible at updating unless I've got stuff pre-written. For which I apologize.
> 
> REMEMBER THERE IS NO BETA HERE. LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE MISTAKES!

The explosion resounded through the entire tower. Most of the residents (and thankfully Bruce) were in their rooms or in the kitchen getting coffee. Once the building stopped vibrating from the initial blast Tony made his way down to the R&D floor.

It didn’t surprise him that he ran into Steve and Bucky on the way. The Boy Scouts that they were would want to be all noble and check on the exploded party.

Smoke billowed out of the doorway to Dr. Foster’s personal lab. If not for JARVIS’ reassurance that no one was harmed Tony would have been moving just a bit faster.

Waving his hand to disperse what was left higher up Tony called out, “Foster! Please tell me you didn’t just put another hole in my floor….or the wall….or both.”

Shielding her mouth with her arm Jane coughed out, “It was the uh, the uh molecular scanner Thor leant us from Asgard. It had a power surge or something.” Coughing a bit more she gestured towards the smoldering remains of the mentioned machine.

Worried about that cough Steve grabbed a clean beaker and filled it with water, passing it to her he asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I-I’m fine, just some smoke inhalation. I’m more worried about Darcy, she was right next to it went it blew.” Jane took a chug from the beaker but her eyes frantically scanned the lab.

“You’re right to be worried.” Bucky’s voice came from the opposite side of the machine.

“Darcy? Darcy!” Jane ditched the beaker of water and dashed over to where Bucky was looking.

There on the floor was a pile of clothes, and standing in the middle was, “Awwww fudge me I feel like a truck hit me. Janie are you okay?”

A hand covering her mouth Jane crouched down to be on eye level, “Darcy?”

“Um yea?” A girl of no older than 8 years old stood with Darcy’s Nyan-cat t-shirt covering her body like a dress. Her hair was at chin length and her left front tooth was missing.

Tony, Steve, and Bucky had their heads tilted to the side.

Her eyebrows scrunching together Darcy took stock into what was happening. “Wait...Why am I small..er? Why did I say fudge instead of fudge? Fudge. Fudge! Son of a witch! JANIE WHAT IS HAPPENING?!”

The tone of her voice and expanded blue eyes was too much. Tony put both hands over his face and managed to mumble between his fingers, “She’s getting cuter by the second, make it stop, I can’t.”

Steve gave Tony a disapproving stare while Bucky crouched down next to Jane, “Uh Darcy, I hate to tell you this but you’ve turned into a kid.”

Utterly confused Darcy turned her eyes back onto Jane. Knowing what Darcy needed Jane dug out her phone and switched it to camera mode. Everyone held their breathe as Darcy moved the camera around for different angles. Finally she handed Jane back her phone, her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breathes. “I’m 8 and a half again. I’m a freaking kid. I’m a pre-teen for crying out loud.”

Tony uncovered his face to chuckle, “Ankle biter.”

Pointing a stubby little finger at Tony with (an adorable) glare Darcy hissed, “I’m still thinking like a 26 year old, I can still ruin your life.”

“I’ll change you back Darcy, I promise.”

“I know you will Janie. I’m sure Heimdall has already told Thor you broke your present and turned me into, well, Mini Me.” Looking down at herself Darcy sighed, “I’m going to need help with things again dang it. Why can’t I swear?! Swearing has nothing to do with molecules!”

Repressing a case of giggles Tony snapped a quick picture, “Come on Shortstack, I’ll have JARVIS order you some clothes online. You want a lollipop while you wait?”

Lower lip sticking out in a pout Darcy grumbled, “Stop making fun of me, it's not funny.”

“Tony stop picking on Darcy. This is a serious situation.” Although Steve sounded serious, he was having just as hard a time as Tony. Only Bucky noticed the corners of his mouth resisting the urge to spread out in a grin.

Bucky went with the flow and let the smile come out a little bit, “You can stay with me while we wait for the new clothes doll. We’ll work on getting that potty mouth back with some Mario Kart.”

Grinning and showing off a couple more missing teeth Darcy crowed, “I’m still going to kick your butt.” She stepped out of the pile of clothes and followed after Bucky out of the lab.

Once they were out of earshot Steve looked to Tony, “We should let the others know and make a game plan.”

“I agree with sharing. Pepper is going to love these pictures I took and Legolas is going to be so jealous with how much cuter Darcy is than his own kids.”

Steve and Jane watched Tony saunter off, his eyes fixed on his phone as he walked. Leaning towards Steve Jane asked, “I thought Tony didn’t like kids?”

Letting out a huff Steve shook his head, “Normally he doesn’t. But Darcy is pretty darn cute. I think he’s treating her like a pet, rather than an a small human.”

“Whatever works in our favor. You go with him and I’ll clean up here.” Jane waved her hand in a large circle to encompass the mess that was her lab.

Steve gave a nod then rushed after Tony. Turning back to fully view her accidental explosion of the week Jane prayed to Yggdrasil that Thor was already working on a means of helping Darcy.

\-------------

“So as you can see we now have Itty Bitty to take care of.”

Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Steve stood in the common area of the tower. A picture of Darcy was enlarged on the TV screen as Tony summarized the events.

Her eyes fixed to the screen Natasha asked, “What do you mean take care of? She’s retained her adult mind, she’ll be fine to take care of herself. She just has a smaller body.”

“Okay let me rephrase that. She needs to be kept under supervision so her smaller body doesn’t get broken, burned, or bruised from her attempting to keep doing things as an adult.”

Smirking Clint wagged a finger, “If I didn't know any better, I’d say the man of Iron is having protective feels about Darcy. You really think that because she’s been accidentally de-aged that she’ll manage to get hurt like a real kid?”

“Big Bird, you seem to be forgetting who we’re talking about. This is the girl that coated the vents with glue and rigged a feather trap just to get back at you for eating her last cookie. Do you really think a tinier version of that would be able to survive without someone there to help?”

At that moment there came a loud thud from down the hall. A second later Darcy stumbled out of the connected kitchen with an arm wrapped around a bag of Chips Ahoy cookies. Seeing all the adults staring she froze, “Uuuuum, Bucky said he wanted junk food?”

“No I didn't!” Came from further down a hallway, likely Bucky’s open bedroom door.

The man in question came running over. Hands on his hips he asked, “How the hell did you leave without me noticing?”

Darcy just shrugged her tiny shoulders under her too large shirt, “You went to the bathroom.”

Seeing more than one raised eyebrow pointed in his direction Bucky felt the need to leave, “Let’s just take these back to my room. I still need to beat you on Donkey Kong Mountain.”

Rolling her eyes Darcy followed after him, “I think your ability on how to count got flushed down the toilet, I’m winning.”

Once Bucky and Darcy were gone Steve asked, “Who wants first watch tomorrow?”


End file.
